


one thing I could save from the fire [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [49]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drift Compatibility, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Minor Character Death, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Sender: Celestino Cialdini, Headmaster, PPDC Jaeger AcademySubject: Official Recommendation - Cadet Yuri Plisetsky, Ranger-in-TrainingRecommendation Status: Recommended with ReservationNotes: A talented cadet with commendable physical ability and a well-rounded skill-set, but impeded by lower-than-average synchronization rates and a generally unstable Drift connection. Potentially high-functioning pilot if a compatible partner can be found. Failing that, highly suitable for a number of officer positions in the J-Tech division.In which two problem kids learn to ride together, and soon find that the battles are inside your head long before they're out on the water.





	one thing I could save from the fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one thing I could save from the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367229) by [strikinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/pseuds/strikinglight). 



> Recorded for [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010) as an EXTREMELY belated birthday gift. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 1\. Sorry for the dodgy audio quality in places. I think I accidentally changed a mic setting that I need to figure out how to fix.  
> 2\. Thanks to [strikinglight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight) for very graciously giving me permission to record this.
> 
> The music version does include music at the beginning, the end, and in the chapter breaks. No music is integrated under the text except during the intro/header bits. A non-music version has been provided for those who prefer that format. Please note that both versions DO use audio effects in several places.
> 
> Both versions also include a brief talkback/reader's notes segment at the end.

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [strikinglight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/pseuds/strikinglight)

 **Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x6hg2rqlnbld0vt/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice%20-%20one%20thing%20I%20could%20save%20from%20the%20fire-music.mp3?dl=0) [142 MB, 05:09:02]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o3kdyluurlffwzg/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice%20-%20one%20thing%20I%20could%20save%20from%20the%20fire%20-%20music.m4b?dl=0) [219 MB, 05:09:02]

 **Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ig245fc0cwcqloo/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice%20-%20one%20thing%20I%20could%20save%20from%20the%20fire-nomusic.mp3?dl=0) [70.5 MB, 05:04:36]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sz29rmfvj9oa4g4/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice%20-%20one%20thing%20I%20could%20save%20from%20the%20fire%20-%20nomusic.m4b?dl=0) [216 MB, 05:04:36]


End file.
